


A Sea of Rockets

by AlexHunt



Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [5]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Mother of the Year (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Relationships: Levi Schuler & Main Character's Daughter (Mother of the Year), Levi Schuler/Main Character (Mother of the Year), Main charachter & main character's daughter (mother of the year)
Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882870
Kudos: 2





	A Sea of Rockets

She rested forward on the counter, her oversized coffee mug cradled in her hands. It wasn’t the first time Lily had awoken before her. Often she would find her kitchen table scattered with various items as Lily worked on whatever project idea had sparked in her while she slept. Her smile grew as she sipped her coffee, things were finally back to normal… a new normal, at least.

“Chocolate chip or strawberry-banana?” Laura questioned, pulling herself from her admiring gaze. She could watch Lily work for hours. 

“Mom!” Her daughter barely looked up at her, but the tone in her voice made her laugh as if Lily could barely believe she asked the question. 

“Both, of course.” His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her into his chest, brushing a kiss behind her ear. “Good morning.”

Lily nodded in agreement. Her gaze focused on the project, her fingers moving swiftly nearing its completion. 

“Strawberry-banana-chocolate chip pancakes coming up!” Laura announced. She turned into Levi’s embrace, rocking up on her tiptoes. 

It was nice having someone in her life that cared for her. She had spent the past several years focused solely on Lily that caring for herself hadn’t seemed as important. Lily was her entire world, she would have done anything to protect her and keep her precious girl happy. But now, in his arms, she knew something had been missing. Her lips met his softly; she knew Lily was too involved in her project to look over. 

“You are trouble, sir.” She whispered, pulling at his lower lip. “We used to have one or the other.” 

“And now you know the joy of having both,” he teased, his fingers flirting with the hem of her t-shirt (well, more accurately, his). 

“See if you can help Lily finish up so we have someplace to eat?”

“As you wish, my lady.”

Laura bit back her smile, as she began gathering the ingredients. She watched Levi with Lily; he was so good with her.

“Whatcha working on, Rocket?” 

“I’m almost done,” she stated proudly. Her gaze narrowed on the end of the cylinder in her hand as she carefully glued around the edge. She wrapped a strip of colored paper around it. 

He watched as she added gold stars to the outside of the tube. “It’s beautiful… and I assume, scientifically accurate in some way?”

Lily giggled under the compliment. “Of course!”

“Want to give me a hint of what it is?” 

“Or—” Her fingers ran over the tube, smoothing out any glue bumps under the paper decorations. “I can show you.” 

She pressed the tube against her eyes, looking down at her work station. “Woah! It works!”

Laura laughed, listening in. Her daughter always seemed to be amazed when her projects were successful, but they were successful most of the time. She loved that Lily never took that for granted and every project was a new experience—a new opportunity for learning and joy. 

“You try.” She handed it to Levi. “Just look through this end.” 

“Is it a telescope?”

She giggled loudly as if the question was the silliest she had ever heard. “No!” 

“What is it then?”

“Just look!” She bounced in her seat impatiently. 

Levi followed her directions, looking through the tube. He shook his head, marveling at her ingenuity. “You built a kaleidoscope?”

“I used to have one a long time ago, but I don’t know what happened to it, so I thought I could just build my own,” she explained. 

“Why am I not surprised you know how to build a kaleidoscope?” 

“It’s not that hard,” she shrugged, starting to clean up her work station. “It’s mostly just three mirrors perfectly angled together to create a repeating reflection and pattern of whatever you look at. It’s rather simple.”

“Well, I think it’s very impressive!” He shifted closer to her, holding it up in front of her face. “Ahh, there’s hundreds of you! Better call NASA, there is a sea of Rockets in here.”

“That’s preposterous,” she tried to reply rationally, but his smile was contagious and she couldn’t stop her laughter. He could always make her smile and laugh. She knew things were changing between him and her mom, but she didn’t quite mind. She liked him, too.

“Hey! You two!” Laura called using her best mom voice. “If that table is not cleaned up, there will be no pancakes for either of you!” 

With the added motivation, the two cleaned up more quickly, then, set the table, ready to enjoy a delicious breakfast together—just the three of them.


End file.
